Fargon Saga DBZ ANOTHER HISTORY
by Little Nanami
Summary: A girl fall into Gohan's life. A new enemy arise and threaten to destroy earth. G/OC for now. Rating may change. Chapter 3 up!
1. A girl from space

A/N: Sorry for those who liked my last version. 

I decided to update DBZ ANOTHER HISTORY. I think I could write the two of them, what do you think?

For those who love V/G, this happens BEFORE he meets Videl. It's more like, what happens in the seven years between the Cell and the Buu Saga. It's not interfering with the Buu Saga.

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z (what a surprise) but I own Celary and Fargon (even if isn't here yet.)

It begins after the Cell's game and before the Buu saga. It's the Fargon Saga (the Fargon Saga is mine.) Somewhere when Gohan was only sixteen. 

**A girl fall from space and come into Gohan's life. A new enemy arise and threaten to destroy the earth. Will Gohan and his new friend be able to destroy him?**

**Fargon Saga**

**A girl from space**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

"Sometimes, 

when things aren't going right, 

and you don't know what to do to make the pain go away, 

if you can shout loud enough, 

maybe, 

only maybe, 

you will feel a little better. 

The way you look at the stars: 

with longing in your eyes, 

the way you move: 

slowly and cautiously, 

the way you talk about it: 

taking heavy breath, as if it was your last one each time; 

sometimes, 

only sometimes, 

you will never get over it..."

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A little girl with pinkish white hair and wonderful red eyes walked slowly, almost hesitantly to the body that was lying on the floor. The woman's body looked beaten up and badly hurt. 

"Mommy?" She asked the white haired girl, her tail waving behind her at a critical rhythm. 

"Mom, wake up, Friezer's gone now. You can wake up." She said weakly and unsteadily. 

A thought ran through her mind: 'What if Mommy never wakes up, what if Mommy's gone forever...' 

Her body was now shaking. Tears were forming in her emotional young red eyes, making them looked even darker then they already were. She put her fingers on the lying body. Her heart stopped for a second. She looked at the pale face of the woman lying. 

The young girl leaned on the body, smelling it. An odour of death reached her, making her beautiful red eyes grew wide. Tears fell down her small cheeks. The girl sobbed and fell on her mother's body. She was crying her heart out.

"Why d'you have to go? I need you Mommy! What I'll do without you?" She whispered in her mother's ear. 

The little girl's long tail rested on her mother's side. She hid her face in the woman's hair, trying to stop sobbing. Her small form was all shaken at each sob. 

It took time for a scar like that to heal. Sometimes it healed fast, but the little girl wasn't that fortunate. 

Years passed and the only thing she was living for was to get revenge on Friezer, the monster that took her mother away from her. The one that killed her heartlessly when she was begging him to let her live. 

With the time, the young female teenager learned to take care of herself alone. She learned how to defend herself, how to use her powerful instinct to survive in the wild. 

One day she felt ready to fight and defeat Friezer. She got in her mother's old little spaceship. She touched the board and activated it to take her to the strongest being of the universe, the cold-blooded Friezer. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

On earth, Gohan was training. Four years had past since he defeated Cell. He blamed himself for his father's death, claiming it was his only fault. Saying that, if he hadn't been too cocky, if he had listened to his father, than maybe he would still be alive. 

But that was just a maybe. What if he was right and all the monsters that came to destroy earth were all been here only because he was there. 

"But he shouldn't have sacrifice himself for that!" Shouted Gohan while beating the air. 

He was training all day long, trying to escape his own guilt. He felt ashamed of himself. The boy stopped kicking the air for a moment. He looked up at the sky. The clear blue sky, were the sun was shining each day, without worrying how a boy's heart had been ripped off and thrown away.

Gohan was angry. He felt betrayed by himself. His ki level grew to a critical point, making him turned super saiyan. The boy began to blow everything up: a rock, a tree, a mountain, he didn't care. 

Piccolo was sitting cross-legged on the air, doing his daily meditation on Dende's lookout, when he sensed Gohan's ki skyrocket. He opened his eyes and took off. He followed the boy's ki to the island he trained him when the boy was only four. It made Piccolo smirked. 'So, the boy is still attached to this island.' The green namek thought. 'But if I don't stopped him, he's going to blow it up!' 

Piccolo went high speed to the tiny island. He reached it and stopped in the air looking for the boy. He was blowing up everything that came into his view. The namek wanted to take him by surprise. He launched himself at him. Faster than the normal eye, he caught the boy's arms and held it behind him, so Gohan couldn't move or get away. 

"Stop boy, you it isn't right. You can't blow everything up at each time you feel bad." Piccolo said in a neutral voice. 

The teen tried to escape the strong grip he was in. It was useless. 

"So you think it's easy to bear your own father's death?" Gohan asked in a mocking tone. 

It made Piccolo angry. He punched the teenager across the face, making him flying through a mountain. 

"Stop it, you know that it isn't your fault so stop being so selfish. Every Z fighters is sad about his death, but you made everything much worse. Stop your stupid depression and get over it. You still can talk to him and you know someday he'll come back..." Piccolo didn't finish his little speech because Gohan had already stopped wiggling. 

"Sorry Piccolo." Said the boy, trying desperately to prevent the tears from falling. 

"So I've hurt everyone?" Asked Gohan. 

Piccolo nodded. The smiled sadly at him, and piccolo smirked. The teen will be fine for now. The namek flew back to the lookout, without even saying goodbye. 

'Same old Piccolo, always there for me but he would never admit it.' Gohan thought. He laughed a little. He felt better now. Even if the little show had to start again next month, he was glad Piccolo put him in place. 

He slowly sat down on the ground to do a little meditation. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The pinkish white haired girl flew through space, sleeping in the little spaceship. Space was cold but she wouldn't admit it, not even at herself. She had to be strong. In a couple of hours she will fight Friezer. 

The teen woke up as the ship was shaken. She looked at all the flashing red and green lights. 'Oh no, I've hurt something. The ship isn't responding anymore. I'm in big troubles.' The girl thought. Another shock sent her toward the front, hitting her head on the glass in the process. She was lying unconscious on the command board. 

After a while, no one was responding so the ship automatically began the urgency-landing program. It approached the chosen planet, reducing it speed at almost nothing. When it entered the atmosphere, the spaceship was shaken again. The control board began to flash multicoloured light, and some dark smoke escaped the ship, producing a grey tail behind it. The outside of the ship was in fire. 

The girl was still unconscious, too much shaken for her own good. 

The ship crashed on the ground, making a large crater in the process. The spaceship was torn apart. It was lying somewhere, in a vast inhabited land. It was smoking like mad and by all the flashing lights, anyone could tell it was going to explode soon. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Gohan looked up in the sky as he sensed a powerful ki entered the atmosphere not that far from him. 

'Hope it's not trouble.' The boy thought as he took into the air, following the high energy level. He watched in horror as the little spaceship crashed on the ground, tearing it apart. It was smoking hard and it seemed a lot of little lights flashed uncontrollably inside it. 

Gohan landed near the spaceship, looking at it with curiosity. He kicked the door and it opened slowly with a loud high metal-like sound. The boy covered his ears and watched as a feminine figure fell from the spaceship through the now opened door. 

The girl was quite beautiful. She had light pinkish-white hair that was cut below her ears. Her body was a little muscled, you could see that she had trained a little. But what attracted Gohan's attention was her long slim white tail. It was moving side to side in a hypnotising way. 

He took her in his arms, he couldn't let her there: she seemed so innocent, so alone. Her body responded to him as the tail of the sleeping girl warped around his waist. His cheeks reddened at her unconscious move. 'Maybe it wasn't a good idea after all.' Thought the boy. He looked around for anything that could be hers but didn't see anything so he took into the air to his house. 

He was far from the ship when he heard the big explosion. For sure the ship had turned into nothing after that.

She slowly opened her eyes but her blurry vision made it hard to see anything. The only thing she knew was that she was in the air. She automatically warped her arms around the nearest thing and held it desperately. Her cheeks reddened as she felt a hard muscled chest. She looked up to see a very embarrassed boy that tried to ignore each of her move, looking straight forward him. 

"H... Hi!" Muttered the girl. 

"Hi, so you're awake now?" Gohan asked. 

She nodded and rested her head on his chest. 'I must know if his a good or a bad guy, I may be in danger!' 

"What happened?" She asked curiously, even if she already fully knew what had happened. 

"Your spaceship crashed and I couldn't let you die in the explosion so I took you with me. What are you? It's confusing, first I thought you were a saiyan but I never knew a saiyan could be white." Gohan said truthfully. 

She smiled at him. 'It seemed so right to tell him everything. Should I or not. He just seemed so honest. I hope I do the right thing.' The girl thought. 

"My named is Celary." She paused a moment. " You're right, I'm a saiyan, an albinos though. That's the reason I have white fur and red eyes." She said still smiling. 

The boy looked at her eyes, her big red eyes. 

"Beautiful!" He whispered to himself in a daze. 

"What?" Asked a playful Celary, getting the boy out of his daze. 

"Nothing!" He said blushing a dark pink. 

The girl smiled. She looked at him as she fixed her eyes on a brown tail waving happily behind him

"So you're a saiyan too?" She asked, already knowing the answer. 

"Yeah, but wait a minute, how d'you know?" He asked. 

"Your tail his a big give away, silly." She said laughing. 

He face went white. 'It came back? Why now?' He thought. He supported the girl with one arm, ad he patted his lower back and found the brown tail. 'I will have to find answers later.' He thought. 

"I have to warn you, they're only four saiyan on this planet. The others are humans or some look like animal. My mom's a human. So don't be too surprised!" Gohan said smiling at her.

She smiled back and without another word, they flew together at Gohan's house.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

He landed in front of the door, releasing the girl from his grip. She stepped forward and looked at the magnificent of the place. She spun around looking at the sky. 

"It's so beautiful! It's almost like planet Vegeta!"

He smiled down at her. 'So she knew about planet Vegeta, poor girl. It must have been pretty tough.' Thought Gohan.

A woman that was hanging a frying pan over her head interrupted them.

"Son Gohan, where were you all day!" Chichi shouted at the boy, not noticing the girl.

"Mom, I was just..." Gohan was interrupted by his new friend's lovely voice.

"You must be Gohan's mother. I'm Celary, please to meet you!" She added in a cheerful tone.

Chichi's eyes widened at the sight of the girl. She was a beautiful girl indeed, but what was she doing with her son. 'That means grandchildren for sure!' The woman thought. She smiled at the girl.

"You're right, call me Chichi." Added the older women.

Her smiled faded as she noticed the white tail waving happily behind the younger girl.

"M... monster!" Shouted Chichi before passing out.

Celary looked curiously at Gohan for answers. He smiled.

"She never really like the saiyan's ways: the way we eat, the way we fight all the time, the way we have to travel a lot to kill evil beings, the way we transform to super saiyan, the way we..." Said Gohan counting on his finger.

"Sure, I get the point. Wait a minute, you said transform to super saiyan! Like in the legend, a super saiyan?" Asked the girl hungrily.

"Yeah, you could say that." He said sheepishly. 'Whoa, I'm in trouble, again... Why can't I stop talking before I said too much?' He asked himself.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N What do you think of it? Should I focus on certain things?

Like I said earlier, for those who love V/G, this happens BEFORE he meets Videl. It's more like, what happens in the seven years between the Cell and the Buu Saga. It's not interfering with the Buu Saga. 

Questions and Comments are welcome.

**Thanks for reviewing.**

\/

\/


	2. A friend

A/N: 

I think of updating my two versions of DBZ ANOTHER HISTORY... Tell me what you want!!

For those who love V/G, this happens BEFORE he meets Videl. It's more like, what happens in the seven years between the Cell and the Buu Saga. It's not interfering with the Buu Saga. 

**Thanks for the reviews guys I really appreciate it!!!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z ( like I'd ever own it… ) but I own Celary and Fargon. 

It begins after the Cell's game and before the Buu saga. It's the Fargon Saga (the Fargon Saga is mine.) Somewhere when Gohan was only sixteen. 

**A girl fall from space and come into Gohan's life. A new enemy arise and threaten to destroy the earth. Will Gohan and his new friend be able to destroy him? **

Fargon Saga

**A friend**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

"Sometimes, 

when you feel frightened 

and you don't know how to make things better 

if you can hold enough tight, 

maybe, 

only maybe, 

you might go through. 

The way you look in those eyes: 

with love and faith, 

the way you act: 

real and full of understanding, 

the way you feel about it: 

light heart and pleased, almost like you're free 

sometimes, 

only sometimes, 

you can trust enough to love..." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

The two teens were still at the front door. They were watching over the woman who had passed out a few moments ago. Gohan smiled down at his newfound friend. The small girl seemed exhausted. She looked like she was going to join his mother in dream land.

She fight the snoozing feeling as hard as she could. She blinked her eyes a few times but she fell asleep anyway. She was lying there, her soft snoring floating in the air. He smiled. Gohan took her up and put her in his bedroom. 

She moved in her sleep and desperately caught Gohan's waist with her white tail in a tight embrace. She sounded asleep so it wasn't intended but Gohan's cheeks were burning. 'Why is she always holding on me? It's getting a little embarrassing.' The boy thought. He unwrapped her long and slim tail from his waist and looked at her face. She was frowning... 'Maybe she needs to hold on something powerful?' he thought. 

He exited the room and get into the kitchen. Chichi had just woken up from her earlier unconsciousness. She was sitting at the table, drinking a cup of tea. 

"So?" Asked the woman between two cups of tea. 

Gohan looked at her. She wasn't glaring at him like he had thought she would, earlier. He gulped anyway and made his way to the kitchen table. He sighed. 

"Mooommm, it's not what you think!" He said in a exasperate voice. 

Chichi arched an eyebrow, letting him continued. 

"She had fallen from space. She was alone and she seemed in bad shape. I couldn't let her all by herself like that!" He muttered. 

Chichi took another sip of her cup of tea. She was smiling widely. 'So my son is a real gentleman. I raised him well.' The woman thought. She wasn't mad. Maybe it'll be hard to feed a third saiyan, but it'll worth it. Her son didn't have any friend his age. 

"Euh... Mom?" asked the young man.

Chichi looked up from the spot she was staring at.

"Sorry, son, I was just... thinking." She said smiling at him.

He grinned than heard light footsteps on the floor. A young boy with black hair and an innocent smile on his face appeared and jumped on his older brother shoulder.

"Hey Gohan! Wannnnnnna sparrrr!" asked the little kid cheerfully.

"Sure Goten." replied the teen smiling at his young sibling.

They flew through the opened window, earning yells from their mother. In the backyard, they began their little training session. Goten began to show his brother the kata he had learned last time. When he succeeded, he smiled proudly at Gohan. The teen show him a little more moves and they get back in.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Celary was still asleep in Gohan's bed. She was having nightmares, again. She twisted and turned in her sleep. She was dreaming that Friezer wanted to kill her mother and her. She saw him kill her mother over and over again. She didn't want to watch but she couldn't help it. So she watched her mother die and die again. Tears were falling from her beautiful reddish eyes. She couldn't help it now. All turned black.

She woke up in the embrace of two strong arms. She felt safe in those arms. Celary listened to Gohan who was whispering soothing words in her ear. She calmed down a little. He loosened his grip around her trembling form. Feeling him let go of her; she looked up in his dark eyes.

For a moment, he looked lost and alone. She lost herself in his eyes. Gohan was also staring at her. A burning sensation tickled his body were her small hands were lying. He feeled his cheeks reddened. 

Slowly, she close her eyes and allowed her head to lie on his chest. Gohan didn't move. It felt so good, so right. He stayed like that for a while, waiting for her to fall back to sleep.

It didn't take too much time, though. Fast after that, she was fast asleep. 'She must be really tired,' the boy thought. He didn't want to wake her so he stayed there. She was so peaceful at the moment.

You could hear Chichi preparing the dinner in the other room, and the little Goten complaining about his starving stomach. The teen smiled. Things never changed. He felt the girl stirred from her slumber.

He looked at her graceful red eyes. Her short pinkish hairs were falling in every ways. She yawned and smiled back at Gohan.

"Hi, did I sleep long?" asked the girl.

"Not that much." replied Gohan.

She looked at him.

"It's weird. It feels like I've known you forever. Strange isn't it?" Celary said.

"Not that strange." He winked at her.

"Were both saiyan, remember?" He said playfully.

She grinned at him.

"Would you show me the super saiyan transformation later?" she asked eagerly.

"Sure." He answered.

Suddenly, Chichi's yellings were heard, calling them all for dinner.

The teen got up and walked to the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Celary entered the kitchen, followed by Gohan. She politely sat at the table. Goten looked at the girl.

"Hey! Who are you? You are pretty. Wanna be friend?" the kid said in a high and happy voice.

"Yeah, my name's Celary, what's yours?" asked the girl at the young child.

"My name's Goten and I'm four, right big brother?"

"Right squirt." replied Gohan.

Goten pouted at being called squirt. His cute little face reflecting that he really didn't mind anyway. He looked back at the girl.

"Will you be Gohan's wife?" he asked innocently.

Gohan sputtered his water on the floor and Celary turned red. Chichi snickered from her spot in the kitchen.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The dinner passed fastly, the little kid didn't ask anything else. Gohan took Celary with her to show her the super saiyan transformation. 

They got to a little cliff and Gohan powered up slowly. Electricity went all over his body. Celary gaped in awe as his hair turned golden and his eyes went to a cold teal color.

He smirked at her. In this state, he seemed cocky and powerful. He took her in his arms and flew in the air at high speed, increasing it gradually. She let out a cry of joy. Flying was a wonderful thing.

He flew with her for hours. She was enjoying it so much. 'I wish he could teach me!' The girl thought. As if he heard her thoughts, he asked in a whisper:

"If you want, I could teach you."

She smiled and then nodded. All that was happening to her was so great.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A loud explosion interrupted their little talk. In the distance, you could see smoke and a cloud of dirt. Gohan frowned. 'What's going on now?' The teen thought. He flew to the crater left by the explosion. A large space ship was fuming inside. Gohan landed and let go of the girl that he had kept protectively in his arms.

He walked slowly to the ship. The door opened and seven blue creatures got out. They looked suspiciously at Gohan and then at the girl.

"Harshi to nokamara sen dra!" one of the little blue guy shouted.

Gohan sweatdropped. 'What the hell are those? What are they saying, I don't understand a thing!' the boy thought. The little blue aliens didn't wait for an answer. They ran to Celary that was watching them with a terrified look on her face.

They shout when trying to beat her. 'What's going on here?' Gohan thought. He got to her fast and knocked most of them unconscius in no time.

The remaining blue guys ran for the ship. The boy turned to Celary, a look of apprehension on his usually cheerful face.

"What was that all about?" He asked in a furious tone.

He didn't need some new treats over the earth. She coughed nervously.

"Humm, how can I explain that? I visited a lot of planets when I was young... Theirs was one of them. And I think they didn't like when I blowed up the palace... and the king..." she finished in a whisper.

"What!?! I" the boy exclaimed.

She bowed her head low. She was ashamed of herself. 'I'm not better than Friezer.' she thought. She felt awful. Tears fell down on her reddened cheeks.

A giant winged creature landed loudly between them. He looked like a big fly with horns and claws. He growled low befor charging right through Gohan. He missed the boy by less than an inch.

Gohan landed on the ground in a fighting position. 'This thing is fast!' the boy thought. Behind him, he could hear the blue aliens cheered the winged green monster. Gohan charged the thing, throwing kicks and punch that the creature manage to dodge.

The boy changed is strategy, he sped through the sky and created ki blast that he threw at the big fly. It hit the beast squarely on his back. The monster spurted yellow blood. The blue aliens had stopped their cheering, fearing that their masterpiece would be defeated by a boy.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Gohan finished the winged creature by a punch that totally annihilated him. By the time, the blue aliens had regained their ship and had flew away in space.

The boy turned to Celary, who had been crying all match long. He glared at her and that made her cry harder. He knew it was her past. He knew she couldn't change anything. But it reminded him so much of how he killed his own father. How his cockiness destroyed everything. It made him sick and disgust of himself.

That was what her action reminded him. But it wasn't really her fault. He didn't know why she had done that. It wasn't is business, but it wasn't her fault that he felt angry at himself. Celary also felt terrible. When she was angry at Friezer, she had done such disgusting things, it made her as awful as the monster she hated so much.

They got home, silently. None of the two wanted to say anything.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A/N What do you think of it?

Like I said earlier, for those who love V/G, this happens BEFORE he meets Videl. It's more like, what happens in the seven years between the Cell and the Buu Saga. It's not interfering with the Buu Saga. 

Questions and Comments are welcome.

**This is the picture of Gohan and Celary I promised you guys! T****ell me what you think?**

(Just have to copy and past it)

membres.lycos.fr/littleamazy/CelaryGohan.JPG

**Thanks for reviewing (don't forget to do it!).**

\/

\/


	3. A foe

A/N:

For those who love V/G, this happens BEFORE he meets Videl. It's more like, what happens in the seven years between the Cell and the Buu Saga. It's not interfering with the Buu Saga.

**Thanks for the rev****iews and I'm sorry for the long wait!!!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z but I own Celary and Fargon.

It begins after the Cell's game and before the Buu saga. It's the Fargon Saga (the Fargon Saga is mine.) Somewhere while Gohan was only sixteen.

**A girl fall from space and come into Gohan's life. A new enemy arise and threaten to destroy the earth. Will Gohan and his new friend be able to destroy him? **

Fargon Saga

**A foe**

"Sometimes,

when your feelings are overflowing

and you don't understand what your heart is saying

if you can close your eyes and smile,

maybe,

only maybe,

you might found it.

The way your heart is pumping furiously:

shaking your chest,

the way you sleep :

dreams fill with hope,

the way you can say it:

with pride and strong confidence

sometimes,

only sometimes,

you can walk forward and still look back"

They got home, silently. None of the two wanted to say anything.

There was this feeling that he couldn't shake off. It seemed that girl had done awful things. She blew up a castle and a king... what else could she have done? She could have come to earth to blow it up for all he knew. And he had welcomed her without a second thought. He nibbled at his lower lip. He really was too naive. He needed to see Vegeta. He slammed a hand on his face. He had really fallen low to request the Vegeta's help.

He casted a side look to the pink haired girl. She was chewing a pencil a bored look on her face. She didn't even seem to care. That was so... sayian-like. He sighed.

"Celary, ask my mom for clothes. We're going at Capsule Corps."

"Hmm?"

She looked up to him with a curious look. What the hell was he talking about?

"Sure."

The albinos sayian went down to the kitchen and asked Chichi for a change of clothes. While putting some more rice on the oven, the woman nodded. She went to get a clean shirt and pants and drop them on Celary's lap.

"Where are you going?"

Celary looked up at the moment.

"Well, Gohan said something about capsulecorps or something, whatever that is."

Chichi nodded. So Gohan was going to pay a visit to Bulman... or maybe Vegeta. The young man rushed down the stairs and slowed down in the kitchen.

"Mom, we're going to Capsule Corps. We'll be back in an hour."

He took Celary's arm.

"Come."

"But I haven't change yet!"

She stumbled a little trying not to fall as he pulled her along.

"Too bad. Anyway a sayian armor is nothing new to Vegeta."

Her eyes opened wide.

"Vegeta. You mean... no that's not possible."

Gohan smiled.

"Yes, the one and only prince of great planet Vegeta. Be careful, he's a little stuck-up."

Chichi waved her pan menacingly in the air as she scolded her son:

"Don't say that. Vegeta is a proud man."

Gohan raised an eyebrow.

"Since when, are you on Vegeta's side, mom?"

Chichi crossed her arms on her chest.

"Since he became Bulma's companion. Now leave. Dinner will be ready in two hours."

"Okay. Thanks mom."

The teens left the house. Outside, Gohan scooped Celary in his arms and took off. The speed was high so she buried her face in his chest to shield her from the wind. Unconsciously, her tail had wrapped itself around Gohan's waist. The boy didn't notice. Neither did she.

He land in Capsule Corps backyard. A purple blur almost knocked him off his feet.

"Gohannnnnnn!"

The teen smiled at the little boy that had attached himself to his neck.

"Hey, Trunks."

He ruffled the boy's hair affectionately. The boy smiled and looked down at the girl Gohan was carrying.

"Who's the pretty girl? How come she has a tail?"

Not waiting for an answer, Trunks jumped back down and ran to the main building, shouting:

"Dadddd! Gohan is here with a girl with a tail!"

Gohan flinched. He put Celary back on the ground. She could see he was nervous as his tail swayed frenetically from left to right. She put a hand that she wanted reassuring on his arm. Gohan sighed and entered the building. He found Vegeta in the kitchen. The man smirked.

"Good, you've been training boy."

His eyes glued on the girl behind him.

"You are an odd one, girl. Who are you?"

"Lord Vegeta, my name is Celary. I was chosen as a breeding female but was raised as a warrior. You can dispose of me as you like."

She closed her eyes and bowed really low. Gohan was blushing. There was too much information that he didn't want to know in the description that she had done of herself. Breeding female... He didn't really wanted to think about what that meant on planet Vegeta. The sayian prince smirked even more.

"Quite an interesting catch you got there, boy. A very rare one at that."

Celary smiled. She was being praise by the lord of her home planet. It felt really good. True to her race, she was really proud of being a sayian. A woman with teal-like hair walked in the kitchen. She was wearing a dirty jumpsuit while letting herself slumped in a kitchen chair. She looked tired and worn-out. She looked up and smiled at Gohan.

"Kakarrot's spawn decided to pay us a visit."

Bulma rolled her eyes. She had noticed Gohan was here. Why did Vegeta felt the need to explain that much? She took the coffee the sayian prince was handing her. She took a sip of the hot beverage and finally noticed the girl almost hiding behind Gohan. That was something worth mentioning. She glared at Vegeta who just ignored her.

"Gohan, who's the young lady?"

The teen blushed and his tail swayed with energy behind his back. Bulma's eyes grew wide.

"Your tail is back?"

Gohan nodded though he knew answering that question was quite pointless.

"I don't know why exactly but it did. And this is Celary. She's a sayian."

Bulma nodded. The girl was a female sayian. That was quite interesting.

"What brings you to Earth, Celary?"

Gohan blinked. He hadn't even asked her that yet. He raised his arm to the back of his neck and scratched in a nervous manner. Vegeta seemed interest to hear the answer. Trunks just looked up with curiosity. The pink haired girl had a serious, almost murderous look on her face.

"Friezer is on this planet and I'm here to annihilate him."

That caused a heavy silence to fall in the room. How could they break the news to the girl? Friezer has been dead for a long while. Trunks opened his mouth:

"But hasn't the future me destroyed Friezer when I was born?"

Their expressions fell. Celary didn't say anything. Gohan closed the gap between them. He put his hands on her shoulder and massaged them softly. He didn't seem to notice that his tail had entwined with hers.

"Friezer isn't on this planet, Celary. We fought him last, here on Earth, and destroyed him then. That was four years ago. He paid for all of his crime with his life."

It seemed her life had lost his purpose for a second. The monster that destroyed her life was dead. He was really dead. Could she really trust these people on that? She looked up to Gohan and the boy had a genuine expression. He wouldn't lie about such a thing. Tears started to fall on her cheeks. She was finally free.

The teen caught her as she drop to the floor crying. He squeezed her to his chest, murmuring soothing words to her ear. That must have been quite a choc. He looked at Bulma with an apologetic expression.

"I'm gonna bring her back home. I'll see you later Bulma. I have questions for you. Bye Trunks, Vegeta."

"Next time, you better spar against me, brat."

Gohan smirked at the sayian prince.

"Sure Vegeta."

Trunks followed them outside and waved them goodbye with his two arms. Gohan tried his best not to think of anything. He landed in his backyard and entered the small dome house with the girl still in his arms. Chichi greeted him, her back to her. He swiftly brought Celary in his room. When he was about to leave, her furry white tail wrapped itself around his arm. This time, he didn't blush, but smiled. Now that he was really looking at her, the girl seemed really small and breakable. Maybe that was only because she was asleep. Maybe it was because he saw her crying. Whatever the reason was, she wasn't a foe. She truly was a friend and he would do anything do protect her from her monsters.

He heard his mother shout that dinner was ready. He detached her tail from his wrist and caressed her hair softly before skipping downstairs. Man, he felt hungry. There was also another feeling in the pit of his stomach. He felt like something big was approaching Earth. That something was evil and very powerful. He hoped he was wrong. The feeling was strong enough to stop his hunger. He had to tell Vegeta now. Without a word he took off to Capsule Corps again. He landed in that backyard and went straight to the gravity room.

"Vegeta!"

The sayian prince opened the door with a scowl.

"Why are you interrupting my training, brat?"

"There's something coming toward Earth. Something extremely powerful."

Vegeta expended his ki and smirked.

"You're right brat. Let's prepare that thing a welcoming party."

"Well, you see Vegeta. I was mostly thinking about stopping it before it came to Earth."

"How?"

Gohan sweated drop.

"Well, that's why I came to you. I don't know."

"Stupid kakkarot's spawn."

With that last sentence, Vegeta closed the door to the gravity room. Gohan was left alone. He went to get the dragon balls' sensor from Bulman and decided to tell Piccolo about the threat. Gohan flew all the way to Dende's lookout. Sure enough, the green alien was there, a couple of feet from the ground, meditating. He approached his former master with a small smile.

"Piccolo, there's something coming toward Earth."

"Yes, I know."

"Then I'm done here."

He was about to take off when Dende stopped him.

"Long time no see Gohan."

"Dende, how are you doing?"

The small green alien smiled.

"Here, one of the dragon balls. Seemed to me like you will be looking for them soon enough."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Be careful Gohan."

He smiled at his old friend.

"I will."

Gohan took off. He flew as fast as he could toward his home. The sun was starting to set. He landed in his backyard and Chichi came out of the house. She seemed pretty angry. He didn't let her started.

"Something bad is coming."

Goten jumped on his brother and sat on his shoulder on his own. Gohan smiled at his younger brother.

"Tomorrow, I will need your help, squirt. We are going to go chase the dragon balls."

Goten smiled. This sound like a new game. Chichi approached her older son carefully.

"Is it really that bad, Gohan?"

Her son's face turned serious.

"It might turn out to be."

Chichi looked at her sons entering the small dome house. She looked up to the sky.

"Goku, please protect your sons."

Then she went back inside the house even though she wouldn't find sleep that night.

A/N What did you think of it?

This was the last part of the poem.

Like I said earlier, for those who love V/G, this happens BEFORE he meets Videl. It's more like, what happens in the seven years between the Cell and the Buu Saga. It's not interfering with the Buu Saga.

Questions and Comments are welcome.

.

**Thanks for reviewing (don't forget to do it!).**

\/

\/


End file.
